


A day worth Remembering

by AlMerriweatherJones



Series: We're all in this together [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Injury Recovery, M/M, Memories, Mentions of Injuries, Mentions of PTSD, War, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlMerriweatherJones/pseuds/AlMerriweatherJones
Summary: Two teenage sweethearts journey until a marriage.





	A day worth Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of PTSD and recovery from War, nothing is too detailed, but it is touched upon.

_His grin just turned wicked and we pulled on pants and found the keys. With a small chuckle he peeled out of our spot and headed towards his home. Tonight, was going to be fun._

Dorian chuckled as he remembered that fateful night in Cullen’s classic car. It was what set off what would be an interesting and long ride in their lives. Who knew finally breaking free of his father like that would give him the courage to finally go out in the world and make a name for himself. Who also knew that he would have his gorgeous blond Ferelden to help him through all of it

Another smile lit his face as his fingers deftly tied a Trinity knot in his neck tie, mind just running over everything that had led to this point. Dorian wouldn’t have believed as a child that this kind of thing could happen to him, that’d he’d finally be happy in both heart and mind. That night in the car…. Oh, so many things had followed. Thank the Maker for high teen hormones and a rebellious streak finally coming to fruition.

After that night things had progressed quickly. Before both of the men knew it, Dorian was neck deep in intense studies at Princeton University and Cullen was moving up the ranks quickly with the Marines. The long distance didn’t bother them, both were too busy to really care about any other relationships. Every time Cullen would be on leave he’d come live with Dorian in an apartment they shared that was an equal commuting distance between schools and bases.  Sometimes Hawke and company would come visit, sometimes Felix would come visit (also how Carver and Felix ended up being a thing, still surprises Dorian to this day).

Dorian was there for Cullen after his first injury during deployment, the injured man coming home to rest and recover for months from a bad ding to the head from being blown back from the ricochet of a small homemade bomb by insurgents. They had spent many nights holding each other and crying softly while Cullen recovered his sanity from it. Unfortunately, he was not discharged, instead he was sent into a more hotly contested warzone much to Dorians dismay.

Tears spring to Dorian’s eyes and he had to grasp the mirror in front of him for a moment as he remembered that feeling of Cullen’s parents calling him to let him know Cullen was MIA. He had seriously thought he had lost his amatus forever. He had to take a semester off from school because his studies started taking a serious hit from the depression seeping into Dorian’s mind. Two months after that call, Mia Rutherford, Cullen’s older sister, called Dorian crying. At first Dorian had thought the worst and about fainted. But Mia quickly told him.

_They Found Him_

This time Cullen came back for good. He wasn’t discharged fully, but now ran training camps and recruitment from home. The recovery from that one still hasn’t concluded, four years later. Nights are the worst for Cullen, he’s still claustrophobic and has to have a light left on. Crowds bother him greatly and loud noises make him panicked and fleeing to a safe space in his mind.

Dorian still and will always love him no matter what.

Tears are dried and Dorian walks out of his changing room to meet up with Felix, his best friend, and Mr. and Mrs. Rutherford. After that fateful night eight years ago in that car, the Rutherfords had taken them in under their wing and had become his parents more then his own biological pair. They would be escorting him today.

Dorian hugged Felix tightly as Felix whispered how much he was proud of Dorian. It was time for Felix to line up to go arm in arm with Garrett Hawke down the aisle. They were both the best mans of this affair. Behind them was Anders and Bran Rutherford (Cullen’s brother). It was a small affair, but one all of their friends were coming to.

Linking arms with the parents, Dorian stood at the end waiting for his turn to go. As a child and teenage he was made to think this would never happen. His biological parents doing anything possible to stamp out this “deviance” of his. But, now, here he stood waiting to get married to the man who meant everything to him.

As he started walking, all he could think about was that day that Cullen had proposed to him. They had already pretty much known that they would be together forever, but had never actually discussed marriage. Dorian was now working on PhD and Cullen was still undergoing intense psychological recovery. They were at the park one quiet winter night, watching the sunset over the snow-covered horizon. Dorian was cold and was complaining loudly about it. Cullen was just watching him with this smitten look on his face. All of sudden Cullen went down on one knee in the inches deep snow and had just taken Dorians hand and proposed. For once, Dorian had been struck speechless until tears welled up in his eyes and he shouted his agreement readily.

A year and a half later, here they were. Sebastian grinning from his place on the pulpit. Suddenly Dorian was at the front and facing a crying Cullen. There was a time in Cullen’s life that he thought he wouldn’t make it to this point. He wouldn’t get to pledge himself body and soul to his love. That he would’ve passed anonymously on some barren plains thousands of miles away, but he had survived and they were doing this. He had made it, and now everything seemed right.

Words were said, vows were made, and cheers had gone up as the kiss was shared between the two now newlyweds. Dorian and Cullen held hands as the walked back down the path, still not quite believing what had just happened. That it had finally happened. As they rounded a corner, Cullen grabbed the lapels of Dorians suit and pushed him to a wall, covering his body with his. With a small growl he hotly kissed his husband, Dorian returning it with burning need.

Hands crept up to Cullen’s hair, releasing his blonde curls from their gel as tongues battled for dominance. It was hardly the place, but they just didn’t care. Pulling back Cullen looked into Dorians eyes and smiled. A softer place was placed on Dorians lips and then Cullen whispered, “I love you, I will always love, and I’ve never been happier then now.”

Dorian just chuckled and whispered back, “I know amatus, I love you to. Now let’s find somewhere discreet and let our guests mingle for a few minutes while I show you just how much I love you int his suit.”

Both laughing they ran to find a coat closest and set about enjoying each other like they always have.


End file.
